Bimonthly
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Criminal Minds: It's time for Dawn's bimonthly kidnapping, though this one isn't quite what she's used to.


Dawn thumped her steering wheel and swore. Here she was in buttfuck nowhere and her car has to go and die on her. She fished out her phone and swore again as the call cut out a second into the call.

She sat for a few more minutes swearing at life in general and watching the near deserted road into Spokane when a tow truck pulled up in front of her car. Two men climbed out, one more solid out of the driver's seat and a skinnier dark haired one out of the passenger's and that wasn't at all suspicious.

Dawn sighed as the two men strolled across the dusty ground to stand one on either side of her car, it seemed it was time for her bimonthly kidnapping, and here she had been hoping she'd get away with just the aborted kidnapping by the random slime demons in Cleveland last week, but no such luck.

"Need a tow?" The stockier one leant into the driver's side window. Dawn rolled her eyes, no I just like sitting here.

"No thanks, I'm just going to wave someone down, the rental guys can come and pick up their own damn car."

Skinny guy twitched in her periphery, she smiled, someone was jumpy.

"We'll give you a lift, we're on our way into Spokane." Stocky guy was quite obviously in charge.

"Not fucking likely." Dawn swore under her breath.

They bantered back and forth for another few minutes with the men becoming increasingly frustrated and Dawn wasn't surprised in the slightest when stocky guy just smashed his way through her window and knocked her out, kidnappers had no subtly nowadays.

Dawn woke up in the back of a truck with bad nineties music playing and trees flashing above her head. Her hands were tied, as were her feet and her mouth was covered in duck tape, which really sucked 'cause that stuff left a serious residue and always gave her chapped lips. Dawn tested the ties, they were actually pretty good, these guys must have had practice, she could get out but she figured that it might be better if they though she was still all helpless, so she just loosened them a little.

The trees disappeared from above her head and the truck stopped. Stocky guy, who according to her eavesdropping was called Paul dragged her out of the truck and dropped her to the ground. He leered at her but the knife he pulled was only used to cut her bonds.

They let her stand and looked a little put out that instead of shouting she simply brushed the leaves off her jacket and looked at them.

They seemed to be waiting for her to do something so she cocked her head and rested her hand on her hip.

"So? You're the kidnappers here, what next?"

Paul smirked at her bravado and motioned to the other man.

"Johnny, why don't you show her why she's out here." The other guy, Johnny she supposed, reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a compound bow, which actually looked a lot like the ones Faith was teaching the baby Slayers to use when Dawn was in Cleveland over Christmas.

"It's hunting season honey, and you're the prey." He smirked at her and raised the bow. Dawn snorted.

"That's the best you've got, no threats on my virtue or to torture me until I beg for mercy, you're just going to hunt me? Seriously, this is supposed to be scary?"

Paul and Johnny looked a little put out and Johnny looked to Paul for an answer. Paul just snarled at Dawn and grabbed the bow off Johnny and pointed it at her.

"You better run girly, you're gonna be plenty dead whether we torture you or not." He took a step closer to her, threateningly and Dawn rolled her eyes. It's like the first rule in kidnapping, don't get close enough to an unrestrained captive for them to attack you.

Dawn used a simple leg sweep and then a punch to the nose, stealing the bow as Paul went down, Johnny lost his consciousness to the frame of it when Dawn turned and swung it quickly at his head. She poked her unconscious captors with her toe a few times before dropping the bow back into the truck. Dawn hit Paul again when he tried to stir and then tied them up al la Spike, which was pretty impenetrable, and loaded them in sections into the back of the truck. Johnny was easy but Paul was all freaking muscle and she was feeling every pound as she loaded him.

The keys were still in the ignition when she got into the truck and looking at the track behind her she figured there wasn't going to be that many forks for her to get lost down, she pulled a three point turn and started jostling down the dirt road. Dawn picked at her lips as she set off, rolling off a bit of adhesive and feeling the skin, she was right, her lips were going to be seriously chapped from that tape.

The roadblock found her at minute forty six of her driving tour of the great American wilderness and she was pretty relieved when lots of voices attached to guns shouted at her to get out of the car and onto the ground.

The looks on their faces when she stepped out made her day, she let herself be patted down and watched as a heavy set guy, a sophisticated looking woman and a black guy even Faith wouldn't sneeze at pushed through the crowd and looked at her speculatively. Ah, the guys in charge.

"I know you're not after me, so I'm guessing the two idiots tied up in the back have done the whole 'kidnap and hunt' thing before." She watched the ones who had searched her scramble to the truck, she looked over her shoulder at them. "You might want to check on the skinny one, I smacked him pretty hard and he's not stirred at all for the last hour." Dawn then turned back to The Guys In Charge who were actually looking a little put out at her self rescue. She reached out a hand to shake and smiled.

"I'm Dawn Summers, and this isn't nearly as unusual as it really should be." Heavy set guy's smile got really strained and Dawn grinned, well maybe today wasn't a complete waste after all.


End file.
